Rachel's new york dream
by xXxvampgirlxXx
Summary: After choking at her NYADA audition, Carmen Tibideaux comes to watch Rachel at nationals. What happens when she brings along some students to watch the performance. How will this affect Rachel and Kurt will they finally make it out of Lima, to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You for taking your time to read this story. As you can see it is my first one so feedback would be great.**

**Any and all things recognisable belong to Ryan Murphy and not me. I do not Intend to make any money off of this story.**

**I would also like to say I am English not American so I apologize for any errors because of this.**

**Pairings**

Finn/Rachel? -undecided

Summary: After choking her nyada audition, Carmen tibideaux comes to watch Rachel at nationals. What happens when she brings along some students to watch the performance. How will this affect Rachel and Kurt when the finally make it out of lime, to New York.

**Rachel's point of view**

This is it, my senior year nationals. The moment I have been looking forward to shine I first signed up for new directions back in freshman year. It has all led to tonight, all the drama, lies, rumours and breakups, the infamous babygate. All leading up to this moment. It's all blended together, the good and the bad. However, before my story ends there's still one last chapter waiting to be written.


	2. Chapter 2

**As stated in the prologue glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and not me.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Rachel's point of view (choir room)**

A sense of nostalgia hit me as I entered into McKinley High choir room, the day before nationals. I opted to sit at the back of the room, for once and just observe how much has changed in the last two years,how much we have changed in the last two years. I remember just before joining Mr shuesArab tap band of singing dancing misfits, Puck (or Noah) trying to lock Artie up inside of a port-a-potty, the un-holy trinity ruling the school with the same tactic as Coach Slyvester, fear and before Puckleberry, Finchel or .

"All right settle down, settle down." Mr Shue says as he enters the choir room from his office. "We only have a few days until nationals so we really need to come up with an amazing set list to blow away the judge's." As always we have waited until the last minute possible to decide on our set list. "Last year our original songs were good, but this year we need to be great, so no originals." A sigh of relief sounded around the room, for some of the more inexperienced members of New Directions song writing is extremely difficult. "Now who has any ideas." Even as he said this I could see everyone starting to look in my direction expecting me to come up with all of the answers.

I stand and walk up to the front, I had everyone's attention "For the first song I was thinking that the troubletones could sing, with Santana as the lead." I could feel the shocked looks at what I had just said. " look I know that two years ago I was a bit of a diva and demanding all of the solos, but none of you could carry a lead back then, with the exception of Mercedes" I say with a small smile. "We need the song to be powerful, captivating and we need it to get the audience hyped up. I could see them all considering it as Mr shue directed me to sit back down.

"I think I have just the song on my iPod" says Artie as he rummages through his bag. "Lately I've been listening to a lot of lady Gaga, it's her videos and I think Edge Of Glory would be the perfect song". Mr Shue stand up with a smile on his face, "great we have our first number, why don't the troubletones head over to the auditorium and start to choreograph it". I feel relived that they like my suggestion. " what about the Ballard, Rachel?", he asked. "Well I have invited Carmen Tibideaux to watch so that I can re-audition for NYADA, so I have to be perfect, I will be singing Its All Coming Back To Me Now". By invited I mean that I have been sending daily goodie baskets in an attempt to persuade Carmen to come and watching me perform, anyway it really was the perfect song to showcase my talent. Now there is just the group number that we need to arrange.

" I think we should sing paradise. We could keep the same vocal arrangement as before and just come up with different choreography." I was not surprised when Kurt suggested this because it was one of the first songs we sang when Blaine joined me directions. It's a still a good choice regardless.

**Kurt' s point of view (choir room)**

When Rachel suggested that the troubletones perform first I knew that she was nervous, I would be as well if I were her, her whole future is riding on this performance. I looked over at my boyfriend, Blaine, and smiled he was thinking the same thing as me I was sure of it. As I sat reminiscing I thought of the song we should perform it was one of my favourite memories.

" I think we should sing paradise. We could keep the same vocal arrangement as before and just come up with different choreography." I was surprised when Rachel agreed, but then again she does have a major role in this song. I still am shocked at how much has changed in the last two years. I hope it has changed for the better.

With our set list completed we started to practice our vocals we would have to wait until the troubletones had finished with the auditorium, to do any of the choreography. As I was warming up Rachel came over to talk to me. "You know, this isn't just my chance to impress Carmen Tibideaux, it's yours as well". I stared at her blankly, "what". She sighed "well If she decides to come to nationals to watch me then she is most likely going to get the chance to watch new directions, which you are a part of." With that she walked off leaving me in a bundle of awe and nerves mainly nerves

**Santana point of view (auditorium)**

Wow, man hands really isn't all that bad. I guess I should start calling her Rachel. To be honest the only reason I didn't like her was because I was jealous, what with her being Puck's little American Jewish princess. Yes, even though I am dating Brit now there will always be a part of me that loves Puck. He was my first boyfriend, love, lover. Not that I would ever admit that to him or anyone really. I just at there on the edge of the stage, after rehearsal, thinking.

"San", Brit's voice brought me out of my inner musings. "Can we talk ?". I wonder why she sounds so nervous. "sure, what's on your mind". She takes a deep breath in and begins "San, I love you are I love our sweet lady kisses", she pauses "but I think we need to stop because I think I love Artie as well." She breaths a sigh of relief as she gets what she has been thinking of off her chest, still not looking me in the eye. I think that she's afraid of my reaction. "Brit if you are in love with wheels then go get him, anyway I think I might be in love with someone else as well." I stand up giving her a chaste kiss goodbye then walk of leaving her wondering who the someone else is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen Tibideaux point of view**

Walking into my office I find yet another gift basket, no doubt it is from a Miss Rachel Berry enticing me to come and watch her and Mr Kurt Hummel perform at this years show choir nationals, I have heard it will take place in Chicago this year. I would have loved to offer them both a place in my school but from what I have seen they are just not there yet maybe next year if they audition again. I hope that they do. I dearly wish that Miss Berry had not choked at her NYADA audition, I have heard great things about her, however she did choke and I can not change that.

"Miss Tibideaux" I heard from my student aid, a Mr Brody Weston; 3rd year, good vocals, ok dancing skills. "yes mr Weston", I replied. "I don't think that this girl is going to give up until you agree to go to her nationals and watch her performance". I feared he was right, however I still had a trip to arrange for one of my vocal classes. I needed to do something to give my students back their spark, make them remember why they started singing and dancing in the first place. Just as a stray thought popped into my head Cassandra July, a dance instructor, entered into my office.

"I know Mr Weston but without a good reason I will not have the time to go to that performance." His face suddenly lit up like a light bulb and he rushed over to his desk to open his laptop. Cassandra looked interested in what had him so riveted. I explained that "a Miss Berry, has sent me a gift basket everyday fora the last month in an attempt to encourage me to attend this years show choir nationals." She replied with "well, what was her audition like ?". "She choked" I frowned. "Ah aha". We both looked towards Mr Weston, who blushed under our attention. "I knew that her name sounded familiar, so I googled her and found this. Here" he said angling the laptop so that we could see the screen and pressed play on the YouTube video titled "hobbit singing broadway".

The video appeared to be a competition, knowing what I know of Rachel Berry I would hazard a guess at a shoot choir competition. The screen went dark and a single spotlight appeared at the back of the audience.

"Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!"

It's Rachel Berry singing Don't Rain On My Parade,

"Don't tell me not to fly-

-I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you."

She walks down the stairs and into the audience with a huge smile on her face,

"Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,"

she points into the audience to emphasize her point,

"And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!"

Really getting into character sitting on the arm of what I assume to be her teachers chair,

"But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,"

She's dancing around with incredible stamina,

"I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?"

Running up on to the stage

"Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!"

The performance is going very well

"I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole she bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am! I'll march my band out,"

As she sings the rest of New Directions follows her out onto the stage from the back if the audience

"I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!"

This is what I was holding for when I arrived at William McKinney High School for Rachel's audition. I glance at Cassandra to see how she reacted, "I thought that she failed her audition." She questioned. "She did" I replied.

That is how I came to be sitting on a plane with Cassandra and my junior voice class. I had decided to bring my voice class along in the hopes that watching fresh faced performers full of hope would kick start them into believing in themselves. Cassandra, after watching the YouTube video (repeatedly), insisted on coming to see if this girl had any real talent. As we started to land I put all of my hope that this would work out for both my current students and hopefully my future ones as well.I guide my students into the packed out theatre. I recognise many familiar faces as I scan around, a Mr Jesse , Shelby Corcoran and a Mr William Schuester. I wonder how there careers are going as I have not heard any new about them in a while, I think they may have gone into either teaching or coaching. I'd say teaching for William judging by the people surrounding him. I am glad that the New Directions are going first, although they will probably not win as it is often considered the death slot. We shall see how well they manage to do. How well she manages to do.


End file.
